nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
RP-Typologie
Der Leitfaden für "RP-Typologie - oder wie überlebe ich in einem MMORPG?" wurde am 16. Jun 2010 von Ykenai aka Melasai Dorner im Forscherliga-Forum veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine etwas andere Art von Leitfaden. (Achtung enthält Ironie!). Allgemeines Es gibt MMO´s und es gibt MMORPG´s, die mannigfaltigen Möglichkeiten mit seinen lieben oder unlieben Mitmenschen in virtuelle Welten einzutauchen und dort in anderen Welten Abenteuer zu erleben (Mobs schnetzeln) oder aufregende Questen zu bewältigen (noch mehr Mobs schnetzeln und dafür einen ollen Stiefel bekommen) hat im Laufe der letzten Jahre zu einer neuen Subkultur geführt die genau wie jede andere ihre eigenen Regeln und Typologien beinhaltet. Während die meisten Online Spieler den Zusatz RPG eher als einen kryptischen Zusatz betrachten der vielleicht eine neue Möglichkeit beinhaltet noch mehr virtuelle Gegner schnell um das nicht vorhandene Leben zu bringen, gibt es eine kleinere Gruppe die diesen Zusatz zu deuten weiß und unerschrocken in die Tat umsetzt. Und genau diese Gruppe ist es die hier beleuchtet werden soll. In einer besseren Welt wäre dies nun der Moment in dem sanfte Harfenklänge oder wahlweise ein schmissiger Beat ertönt und Helden geboren werden. Da wir es hier jedoch mit normalen Menschen zu tun haben die hinter den Bildschirmen sitzen, sparen wir uns diesen pathetischen Anblick und gehen hinter die Kulissen. Wer sitzt denn da * Eine Abhandlung über die bunte Welt der Rpler: Nun um es kurz zu machen, meist sind es ganz normale Menschen die einer meist normalen oft sogar erstaunlich pragmatischen Tätigkeit nachgehen, ihre Nachbarn im Treppenhaus grüßen und zu ihren Zimmerpflanzen nett sind. Um zu verstehen warum es gerade im Bereich der Rollenspielgemeinde zu einer gefühlt höheren Ansammlung von seltsam empfundenen Mitmenschen kommt, muss man sich fragen was Rollenspiel an sich ist. Gehen wir zurück in die Kindheit, jeder von uns war Cowboy, Indianer, Prinzessin, He-Man, Luke Skywalker, Power Ranger oder eines dieser Kuhäugigen Wesen die in Trickfilmen asiatischer Herkunft vorkommen. Wir haben uns an Fastnacht verkleidet, waren jemand anderes als wir sind und irgendwie mögen wir es ein wenig von dieser Phantasie ab und zu von der Leine zu lassen und wieder heldenhaft oder auch verschlagen in anderen Welten herum zu stöbern. Ebenso wissen die meisten von uns auch das wir nun mal im 21. Jahrhundert leben, wir arbeiten müssen um unsere Miete zu bezahlen und das Wort Steuererklärung keinen bösen Drachen, sondern mehrere öde Wochenenden mit vielen Formularen verheißt. Wobei man hinzufügen sollte das die meisten Rollenspieler ihr Hobby in der Schule entdecken, diesem jedoch meist noch weit über die Schulzeit noch treu bleiben. Ich werde nicht auf das klassische Rollenspiel, das man unter P&P zusammenfassend bezeichnet, eingehen, denn dort gibt es etwas das es in einem MMORPG nicht gibt, einen Spielleiter. Das ist die Person die im Idealfall, wie ein konsequenter Übervater/Mutter das wichtigste Wort (NEIN) in einem RPG einbringt und so die schlimmsten Auswüchse prä- oder postpubertärer Egotrips eindämmt. Dennoch ist das Fehlen einer solchen Person in einem MMORPG oft der Grund warum dort dem Egowildwuchs der letzten Endes immer zu Streitereien im biblischen Ausmaß zwischen den RPlern führt, kein Einhalt geboten werden kann. In einem MMORPG sind wir zunächst allein auf uns gestellt, dieser Zustand ändert sich meist recht schnell sobald man auf andere RPler trifft. Meist führt das zu interessanten Begegnungen, schönen Geschichten und spannenden Plots. Jedoch führt es genau so oft zu Irritationen und manchmal zu geradezu erschreckende Einblicke in die Schlafzimmerphantasien anderer Menschen, die man so vielleicht nie kennen lernen wollte. Typen Wie also erkennt man wen man vor sich hat und wer ist man selbst? Ich unterteile folgende Typen, jedoch sind diese nicht absolut und bindend, es gibt auch viele Mischformen. * Diva * Kleines Mädchen * Sexoholic * Plotter * Mama * Zicke * Speedbunny * Prinz Eisenherz * Prinz Valium * Groupie * Tyrann * Kumpel * Zynischer Bastard * Lämmchen * Clown * Hamlet/Ophelia Beginnen wir mit unserem Exkurs. (Achtung nachfolgende Beschreibungen könnten bei humorfreien Individuen zu Irritationen führen, zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen empfehlen wir zu Duschen oder zum Lachen in den Keller zu gehen) Die Diva Die Diva kann männlich oder weiblich sein, Geschlecht spielt keine Rolle, weder virtuell noch real. Diven sind erhabene Wesen die uns mit ihren Anwesenheit beglücken und deren ausnahmslos brillante, überragend schöne/starke/mächtige (beliebig erweiterbare) Charaktere, unsere Existenz erst lebenswert machen. Das zumindest nach Ansicht der Diva. Es gibt immer eine absolut logische Erklärung warum diese Chars natürlich nicht überpowert, übertrieben oder schlicht bescheuert sind, wir sind nur zu klein geistig um das zu verstehen. Diven sind nett solange sie ihren Willen bekommen (angebetet zu werden) huldvoll zu denen die sie toll finden und mutieren meist in Sekundenschnelle zu bissigen Megären wenn sie auf Kritik treffen oder nicht ihren Willen bekommen. Der Begriff „Stuten bissig“ trifft sowohl auf real weibliche wie real männliche Diven zu. Sie dulden kein anderes Licht neben sich als das ihrer eigenen Erhabenheit. Diven hören wie die meisten RPler nicht zu (die partielle Taubheit der Spezies Homo RP, behandeln wir später). Diven sind davon überzeugt das sie immer Recht haben, sind jedoch meist mit logischen und sachlichen Argumenten schnell an die Wand zu fahren. Man kann sich ihrer Zickerei selten entziehen da sie gern einen lauten Auftritt hinlegen, wenn sie sich in ihrer Majestät missachtet fühlen. Die einfachste Möglichkeit besteht jedoch darin, sie nach Katharina Saalfrank Manier auf den stillen Stuhl zu setzen und sie schmollen zu lassen. Man sollte sich die Äußerungen der Diva immer genau ansehen, meist liegen darin schon die Fallstricke die die Diva den Absatz ihrer virtuellen Stilettos kosten. Diven hassen zynische Bastarde und nutzen gern den Kumpel aus oder versuchen die Mama emotional zu erpressen. Das kleine Mädchen Das kleine Mädchen ist eher ein Dauerzustand als eine Altersaussage, dieser Typus wird meist von weiblichen Spielern verkörpert die meist auch alles andere als im vor pubertären Alter sind. Kleine Mädchen sind immer hilflos, selbst wenn sie im realen Leben als Brokerin andere Banker über den Tisch ziehen, in der Schule den Erstklässlern ungeniert das Pausengeld klauen oder Drill-Instruktor bei der Armee sind. Kleine Mädchen erschaffen Charaktere die so zart und zerbrechlich sind das man ihnen das Atmen durch permanentes Luftzufächeln erleichtern muss. Und sie fallen ständig hin, meist mit einem x-beliebigen Standardhelden ins nächste Bett, wobei sie immer und ich meine wirklich IMMER Jungfrau sind, selbst wenn sie mehr Helden in der Waagrechten hatten als die durchschnittliche Kaninchendame in einem übervölkerten Bau. Das kleine Mädchen spielt immer eine zarte junge Frau die meist nur gerade so über dem gesetzlich zulässigen Alter liegt ohne in den Ruch der Padophilie zu kommen. Es gibt auch männliche Spieler die kleine Mädchen sind, deren Chars liegen dann gern unter diesem Alter. Kleine Mädchen brauchen einen Prinz Eisenherz, der ihnen die harte Welt vom Leib hält und den sie dann meist ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einem Sexoholic bescheissen während Prinz Eisenherz sich zum 521.mal abrackert um genug Kohle für das schnelle Reittier seiner Süßen zu beschaffen. Selbstverständlich leugnet das kleine Mädchen jemals auch nur in die Nähe von Sex gekommen zu sein, was meist dazu führt das irgendwann kompromittierende Screenshots zur Belustigung der Community auftauchen. Dann stirbt der Char einen möglichst schnellen und tragischen Tod und ein neues kleines Mädchen wird schnell gebastelt das selbstverständlich jungfräulich durch die Welt schreitet. Kleine Mädchen zaubern gern eine Instant-Schwangerschaft aus dem Hut, wenn ihr Prinz Eisenherz merkt, das er verarscht wurde, das meist nach einer Woche irgendwo von einer aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Verwandten gepflegt wird. Kleine Mädchen hassen Diven, da sie neben ihr noch mehr an ihrer zarten Verwundbarkeit rackern müssen um aufzufallen, was oft zu lustigen Zickereien führt, wenn beide ihre Masken fallen lassen und hemmungslos um sich beißen. Sie gehen den zynischen Bastarden aus dem Weg. Wo ein kleines Mädchen ist, ist meist ein Sexoholic nicht weit. Der Sexoholic Der Sexoholic hat nur ein Interesse im Spiel, möglichst schnell mit dem Gegenüber zu kopulieren, wobei es völlig egal ist ob sein Gegenüber ein weibliches Wesen oder eine weibliche Latschenkiefer ist. Meist tarnt er sein Interesse zu Beginn mit einfühlsamen Gesprächen und greift unglaublich gern ahnungslose Neulinge ab, denen er ernsthaft versichert das die gerade stattfindende Beinah-Vernaschung auf jeden Fall ausgespielt werden muss, weil das ja gutes RP ausmacht und die detaillierte Beschreibung von allerlei seltsamen und irritierenden Praktiken auf jeden Fall völlig normal ist. Der Sexoholic spielt gern machtvolle Chars die entweder hohe Fürsten, Hohepriester oder hoch bescheuert sind und er erkennt den Typus Kleines Mädchen Server übergreifend. Der Sexoholic leugnet standhaft nur dieses eine Interesse zu haben, selbst wenn man ihn mit belastenden Screenshots konfrontiert. Meist ignoriert er, dass sie existieren da sein Char ihm doch zu wichtig ist um ihn zu löschen. Sein Char ist sein verlängerter ähm.....Rücken..nur...ähm.... vorn. Das kann der Sexoholic unmöglich einfach so abtrennen das würde einer Kastration gleichkommen. Sexoholics tauchen auch gern unter bis sich das Gelächter gelegt hat und erscheinen wie aus dem Hut gezaubert wieder, wenn ein kleines Mädchen erscheint. Sie erschaffen sich gern einen Harem der meist sogar noch mit einem Haremswächter (Prinz Valium) ausgestattet ist, der meist von einem RL Freund gespielt wird, der froh ist das ihn sein toller Freund das RP zeigt und der wenn er brav ist auch mal über den Harem hüpfen darf. Erstaunlicherweise finden sich immer genug andere Groupies für diesen Harem, die sich im nicht vorhandenen Glanz ihres Beschälers sonnen. Der Sexoholic reißt auch gern den Mund auf, schließlich gehört klappern zum Handwerk, hat aber meist von den Spielmechanismen soviel Ahnung wie eine Kuh von Integralrechnung und wird auf PvP Servern gern verdroschen, was er meist ebenso ignoriert wie peinliche Screenshots. Der Plotter Der Plotter ist der Motor jeder RP Community, getrieben und unermüdlich entwirft er einen Plot nach dem anderen, zaubert Events und Serverfeste aus dem Hut und reißt sich dabei meist den Hintern bis zur totalen Erschöpfung auf. Während er gerade einen Plot moderiert, schreibt er bereits an drei anderen und bastelt dafür auch jede Menge NSC Chars aus dem Hut die er meist noch nebenbei auf ein „aus dem Startgebiet Level“ scheucht, um den Plot auch voran zu treiben. Der Plotter verwickelt sich gern in seine eigenen Handlungsstränge und neigt dazu zu vergessen das er auch das Recht an Spaß am Spiel hat. Plotter muss man vor sich selbst schützen und sie daran erinnern das Essen, Trinken und Schlafen zu lebenserhaltenden Dingen gehören. Auch Duschen sollte man ihm empfehlen und nach Möglichkeit nicht vergessen ihn dann vom PC zu scheuchen wenn er andeutet das sein/e Partner/in gerade ein bisschen sauer ist, weil er/sie ihren/seinen Geburtstag/Hochzeitstag/Namenstag vergessen hat, weil gerade die Entführung des nächsten hohen Herrn auf der Storyline steht. Plotter werden gern ausgenutzt, meist von Diven und Sexoholics die bei ihnen eine schöne Story bestellen um sich selbst in beste Licht zu setzen und hinterher dafür die Lorbeeren zu kassieren, während der Plotter davon nichts mitbekommt weil er schon wieder an der nächsten Story arbeitet. Entdeckt die Mama, der Kumpel oder der zynische Bastard einen Plotter ist dieser meist außer Gefahr. Die Mama Die Mama kann real männlich oder weiblich sein, auch hier spielt das Geschlecht keine Rolle. Mamas sind meist Gildenleiter oder anderweitig im Lead. Und genau wie eine echte Mama achten sie auf ihre lieben oder nicht so lieben Kleinen, hegen und pflegen sie und möchten das sich alle wohl fühlen. Manchmal mutieren Gildenmamas auch zu Servermamas, was aber nicht immer von allen wohlwollend aufgenommen wird, da sie meist dazu neigen bei einer genüsslichen Fetzerei im Serverforum schlichten zu wollen, während sich die Kontrahenten gerade in der Aufwärmphase befinden und sich noch nicht ihre besten Flames an den Kopf geworfen haben. Mamas haben immer, aber auch wirklich immer ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen und Nöte der anderen, meist ist ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb eher weniger stark entwickelt als gut für ihr Seelenheil ist und sie versuchen alles zu verstehen, selbst wenn ihnen dämmert das manche lieben Mitspieler einfach nur einen an der Klatsche haben. Doch wehe man geht bei der Mama zu weit! Anders als Prinz Valium kann die Mama sich auch auf das besinnen was eine Mama ebenso ausmacht. Den Kleinen den Hintern versohlen! Wer einer Mama zu schwerwiegend auf den Sack geht, kann damit rechnen das er oder sie plötzlich verbal oder spielrelevant so schnell an die Wand genagelt wird, das selbst der Server-Rowdie ganz kleine Brötchen backt. Denn die Mama wird irgendwie doch gemocht, weil es einfach immer eine geben muss. Schließlich mögen wir im realen Leben auch (meist) unsere Mamas auch wenn wir nicht Norman Bates heißen. Und der Übeltäter sieht sich schneller einem wütenden Lynchmob gegenüber als ihm lieb ist. Mamas sind nachsichtig gegenüber Diven, kleinen Mädchen und Speedbunnys, warten geduldig bis Prinz Valium einen Satz getippt hat, trösten Prinz Eisenherz bei Liebeskummer und hassen Sexoholics weil die ihre lieben Kleinen betatschen wollen. Der Plotter ist jedoch ihr absolutes Lieblingskind und sie hüten und hegen ihn mit wahrem Herzblut. Meist werden Mamas von Kumpel und den zynischen Bastarden geschützt ohne das zu merken, die gern die Arschtritte für sie übernehmen. Teils damit die Mama keinen unschönen Streit mitbekommen muss, teils weils ihnen einfach Spaß macht manche Ärsche zu treten. Die Zicke Auch hier gilt, eine Zicke kann real weiblich aber auch männlich sein, nur während reale Frauen PMS (Prä-menstruales Syndrom, auch die Tage vor den Tagen) nur einmal im Monat erleiden, ist die Zicke ein PMS (permanentes menstruales Syndrom, man stelle sich einfach Paris Hilton ohne Kreditkarten in einer Skopping Mall vor in der niemand sie erkennt). Zicken sind meist das Raupenstadium der Diva, sie haben noch nicht gelernt ihre Egomanie mit Freundlichkeit zu tarnen, manchmal lernen sie es auch nie. Die Zicke ist sauer über alles und jeden. Was daran liegt das sie wie ein Chihuahua auf Acid um sich beißt und sich wundert das sie deswegen meist schneller aus Gilden und Gruppen fliegt als sie bellt. Zicken ziehen meist allein oder in Gesellschaft eines Prinz Valium herum, der so ziemlich der einzige ist der sie erträgt ohne das Bedürfnis zu haben sie entweder mit ihrer Tastatur zu erschlagen oder einfach so phlegmatisch ist, das ihn das anheben der Tastatur zu sehr anstrengt. Zicken haben das Einfühlungsvermögen einer Dampframme und die Geduld eines Eichhörnchens auf Speed. Sie versuchen immer ins RP zu kommen, halten es aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen für eine ganz tolle Idee dies zu erreichen indem sie eine erste Begegnung damit eröffnen dem Gegenüber sofort verbal ans Knie zu pinkeln und verstehen partout nicht, wenn das nicht ankommt. Dann sind natürlich immer die anderen schuld, engstirnig und schlechte RPler. Selbstkritik ist der Zicke genauso fremd wie Einfühlungsvermögen, Manieren oder korrekte Rechtschreibung. Zicken hassen Diven, weil sie irgendwie verstehen das sie ähnlich sind aber einfach nicht kapieren wie man die nette Maske aufsetzt. Sie weichen den zynischen Bastarden aus und selbst die Sexoholics würden einen One-Minute-Stand mit ihnen bereuen, da Zicken auch gern die stalken die sich in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn auf sie einlassen. Meist um ihnen ständig und überall mitzuteilen das sie sie nicht leiden können und eh nicht beachten. Zicken sind meist noch recht jung, wenn sie groß sind werden sie manchmal Diven oder Tyrannen. Das Speedbunny Schonmal den Film „Ab durch die Hecke“ gesehen? Da gibt es ein Eichhörnchen das ständig irr witzig durch die Gegend saust, nichts kapiert aber überall gleichzeitig ist. Genau das ist das Speedbunny. Speedbunnys sind überall und nirgendwo, eilen hektisch von einem Ort zum nächsten weil sie gern alles auf einmal spielen würden und melden sich für alles was mit RP zu tun hat, selbst wenn sie einen Eimer mit Sprachstörung in einer Taubstummen Bar spielen sollen. Da sie ohnehin nur mit halbem Ohr zuhören und selten kapieren was sie da eigentlich alles an Rollen übernommen haben, führt das oft zu lustigen Slapstickeinlagen, die allerdings bei einer Diva selten auf Gegenliebe stoßen. Speedbunnys sind meist gutmütig und machen alles mit, sie erleiden selten Schaden weil sie so beschäftigt sind 521 verschiedene Rollen zu spielen das sie meist vergessen was der Inhalt oder der Plot war. Man muss also um das seelische Wohl eines Speedbunnys nicht besorgt sein selbst wenn es einem tyrannischen Sexoholic über den Weg läuft, bis der die Hose unten hat ist das Speedbunny längst weiter gedüst und wundert sich nur beiläufig über das Amüsement seiner Freunde. Speedbunnys sind meist harmlos und nett, obwohl sie den Plotter wirklich in eine Schaffenskrise stürzen können, wenn ihr dargestellter Leibdiener den plotlösenden Hinweis entweder vergessen hat oder gleich zu Beginn heraus posaunt. Eine Zicke ist meist nicht schnell genug um dem Speedbunny anzumeckern und selbst wenn hat es das schnell vergessen, da ja schnell auf die nächste Rolle um geloggt werden muss. Speedbunnys mögen die zynischen Bastarde weil diese meist in sich ruhen, auch wenn sie selten lange genug neben ihnen herum wibbeln um zu verstehen das in der Ruhe die Kraft liegt. Meist überwacht eine Mama das Speedbunny und gibt ihm einen Schal und eine Thermoskanne heiße Schokolade mit damit es auch was zu sich nimmt. Wenn ein Speedbunny sich selbst an einem Plot versucht endet dies meist in einem Desaster, da der Plot sich nur um die 521 Charaktere des Speedbunnys dreht, was aber außer dem Speedbunny nur wenig interessiert. Dann kann es zu einer ernsthaften Krise kommen, was soviel heißt, das das Speedbunny einen Tag nicht einloggt, was zur großen Besorgnis bei Mama führt, bis klar ist das der liebe Kleine einfach nur einen Tag lang auf der X-Box gedaddelt hat, langfristige Schäden treten selten auf. Prinz Eisenherz Ja es gibt sie, die edlen Recken die durch die Welten eilen um Jungfrauen zu retten (vor Schurken und Drachen, nicht wie der Sexoholic vor der Jungfräulichkeit) die Witwen und Waisen schützen und im Großen und Ganzen zu gut sind um wahr zu sein. Ein Prinz Eisenherz ist meistens real männlich, wobei auch schon real weibliche Exemplare gesichtet worden sind. Er spielt meist Charaktere die wirklich ehrenhaft und edel sind, manchmal auch ehrenhafte Schurken und er glaubt an die wahre Liebe. Was ihn meist zu einem bereitwilligen Opfer eines kleinen Mädchens macht. Prinz Eisenherz ist oft der Maintank der Gilde, der seine Rolle auch in der Instanz durchzieht, hört gern Musik außerhalb des Mainstream und hat selten eine RL Freundin, denn für die würde er das MMORPG sofort und ohne Reue stehen und liegen lassen um seiner Angebeteten tief in die Augen zu sehen. Das bedeutet auch das ein Prinz Eisenherz von heute auf morgen verschwunden sein kann, wenn er im RL seine Prinzessin gefunden hat und genau da liegt seine Achillesferse. Er ist ein Romantiker und irgendwie hofft er die wahre Eine vielleicht über das MMO zu finden, was in Zeiten des Internets gar nicht so an den Haaren herbei gezogen ist. Ein einfacher Teen oder Twen-Chatroom ist nichts für ihn, er will wahre Gefühle, also warum nicht ein wenig virtuell daran schnuppern? Nein Prinz Eisenherz ist kein Loser, im Gegenteil, oft steht er fest im Leben, hat aber eben nur noch nicht das richtige gefunden. Umso tückischer sind die Gefahren des VR für ihn, denn genau wie im wahren Leben, tut er für seine Prinzessin auch hier alles. 5000 Drachen töten um einen epischen Ring zu finden für seine Liebste weil der so schön Pling-Pling macht? Kein Problem, geduldig farmt er nächtelang und ohne zu Klagen für ein Lächeln der Liebsten. Prinz Eisenherz startet Solo in einem MMORPG, das ist einfach so, meist zieht er mit einem Kumpel durch die Gegen oder einem zynischen Bastard, die ihn vor den größten Schlampen (getarnte Sexoholics) halbwegs schützen können. Aber wehe er trifft auf ein kleines Mädchen oder eine Diva! Dann ist unser Held unrettbar für die nächsten Wochen in Fronarbeit verloren. Meist ist dann die Rettung der Sexoholic der in der Zwischenzeit seine Liebste flach legt, was spätestens dann auffliegt wenn ein entsprechender Screenshot im Forum auftaucht. Dann ist Prinz Eisenherz wirklich zutiefst getroffen, weil er an das Gute im Menschen geglaubt hat (auch das seine Liebste wirklich von einer Frau gespielt wird) und muss von Mama, Kumpel oder zynischem Bastard erstmal wieder aufgepäppelt werden....bis zum nächsten kleinen Mädchen oder der ersehnten RL Liebe. Prinz Valium Bei dieser Majestät handelt es sich weniger um einen Helden der Drachen erschlägt um die Prinzessin zu retten, nein bei Prinz Valium ist die Leitung so lang das der Drache an Altersschwäche und Verkalkung der Koronalgefäße stirbt bis sich Prinz Valium zum Angriff durchringt. Das die Prinzessin bis zur Rückkehr des Helden längst Großmutter einer vielfachen Enkelschar mit einem anderen Helden ist, versteht sich von selbst. Meist ist Prinz Valium zum Rollenspiel gekommen wie die Jungfrau zum Kinde, das heißt, er oder sie wurden mitgeschleppt. Gern von einem Kumpel, aber auch oft von Diven, Zicken oder Tyrannen. Oder einem Sexoholic der einen Haremswächter braucht dem er im Gegenzug freie Auswahl bei der wochenendlichen „Jungfernschau“ verspricht. Wobei selbst der geduldigste Haremsgroupie bei Prinz Valium ernsthaft über eine neue Karriere als Hutschachtel nachdenkt, weil das bei weitem mehr Unterhaltung verspricht. Dabei ist Prinz Valium kein übler Kerl, im Gegenteil, meist ist er ein wirklich netter Zeitgenosse der sogar im RL einem ernsthaften Beruf oder Studium nachgeht und einfach die ganze Aufregung um getippte Emotes nicht so richtig nachvollziehen kann. Manche glauben sogar das Prinz Valium in Wirklichkeit ein getarnter Psychologie-Student ist, der seine Abschlussarbeit über das Territorialverhalten von Subkulturen im Netz schreibt. Wenn sie Pech haben, haben sie Recht. Meist ist Prinz Valium ein Durchreisender der eine Weile hängen bleibt, sei es an der Zicke die ihn mitgeschleppt hat oder einem Tyrannen der seine stoische Geduld für Unterwürfigkeit hält. Eigentlich findet er RP seltsam und RPler sind ihm ein Rätsel, er sieht das Ganze als das was es ist, getippte Zeilen zu bunten Pixelmännchen, was auch der Grund ist warum er sich selten über etwas aufregt und meist zu phlegmatisch ist um Beleidigungen als ernsthaft gemeint zu erkennen. Prinz Valium ist auch meist irritiert wenn sich ein Haremsgroupie den Fingernagel abbricht um ihm in möglichst feuchten und schweißtreibenden Formulierungen den gemeinsamen horizontalen Samba schmackhaft zu machen, was ihm ein eher irritiertes Stirnrunzeln entlockt und sie meist eingeschlafen ist ehe er ein entsprechendes Antwortemote tippen kann. Wenn Prinz Valium das RP wirklich für sich entdeckt, dann hängt er sich gern an den Plotter der ihn schon irgendwie in die Story reinschubst und genießt die Show gern als stiller Leibwächter oder wortkarger Barbar. Dabei sein ist für ihn nicht alles aber ok, aufregen sollen sich die anderen. Das Groupie Das Groupie kann wie viele Typen männlich oder weiblich sein, es ist ein Herdentier und liebt es neben den anderen zu grasen. Wobei es für das Groupie völlig unerheblich ist ob der Leithammel eine Diva, ein Tyrann oder ein Sexoholic ist, Hauptsache es ist dabei wenn was passiert. Wobei es nicht unterscheidet ob das was passiert nun gut oder schlecht ist, solange es nicht langweilig ist und das Groupie irgendwie dabei ist wenn etwas passiert worüber man spricht. Leider ist das auch genau die Schwäche des Groupies, es erkennt nicht wenn es ausgenutzt wird um entweder der Diva zu huldigen, dem Tyrannen den Stiefel zu küssen oder dem Sexoholic den....Bart zu kraulen...also den anderen *hüstel*. Das Groupie glaubt wirklich und ehrlich das das alles zum RP gehört, denn meist ist das Groupie neu auf dem Server oder im RP, recht jung oder recht uneigenständig. Es saugt alles auf was man ihm vorsetzt, solange es glaubhaft als RP bezeichnet wird. Wobei glaubhaft bedeutet das man lange genug beteuert das das natürlich RP ist auch wenn jeder andere weiß das es nicht normal ist wenn der Gegenüber nach dem ersten Hallo schon aus der Hose flutscht wie der Teufel aus dem Kasten und die Antworten im Halbsekundentakt immer einsilbiger und unleserlicher ausfallen weil auf der anderen Seite des Groupies mittlerweile einhändig getippt wird. Es spielt auch bereitwillig die Sklavin oder Dienstbotin der Diva die es ohne Skrupel in die Wüste scheucht um dort die nächsten Ressourcen zu farmen oder tippt auf Geheiß des Tyrannen einen lobenden Kommentar als Antwort auf seinen allmonatlichen Größenwahnthread in dem er sich mal wieder zum Kaiser des Servers aufschwingt, was ihm außer dem Groupie nun wirklich nicht mal mehr seine Oma abnimmt und die spielt auch! Das Groupie ist selten wirklich so naiv und einfältig wie es scheint, meist ist es einfach nur nett und nicht sehr durchsetzungsfreudig und hofft wenn es nur lang genug nett ist, dann ist man auch nett zu ihm, was eine fatale Selbsttäuschung ist. Denn in Wirklichkeit hätte das Groupie Macht, wenn es nur erkennen würde worin sie liegt. Doch es dauert eine Weile bis das Groupie das erkennt und wenn es soweit ist, dann ist seine Rache meist fürchterlich, denn das Groupie hat das was seine Ausbeuter fürchten....interne schmutzige kleine Infos. Und wenn das Groupie lang genug getreten wird und/oder es von einer Mama, einem Kumpel oder einem zynischen Bastard aufgeklärt wird, schlägt es zurück. Was meist in kompromittierenden Screenshots und äußerst belustigenden Enthüllungen über die Diva, den Tyrann oder den Sexoholic mündet, die gar nicht fassen können das das Groupie zu so etwas wirklich in der Lage ist. Dann ist das Groupie ein Stückchen erwachsener geworden und tritt aus dem Schatten heraus. Oder beendet das Kapitel RP für sich und erfreut sich am RL. Der Tyrann Der Tyrann ähnelt der Diva und kann ebenso wie sie real weiblich oder männlich sein, wobei doch die meisten eher männlichen Geschlechts sind. Tyrannen sind immer Gildenleiter egal wie groß die Gilde ist. Ihr Ego ist zu groß um andere im Rang über sich zu dulden. Wobei sich ihr Ego meist reziprok zu ihrer Realitätswahrnehmung verhält. Selbst wenn die Gilde also nur den Tyrannen, ein Groupie und Prinz Valium beinhaltet, ist es natürlich und ganz ohne Frage die wichtigste und coolste Gilde des Servers, alles was dieses Bild stören könnte kann der Tyrann ohne Probleme ausblenden. Der Tyrann beehrt den Server mit seiner Anwesenheit ähnlich wie die Diva, doch anders als sie hat er auch den Ehrgeiz und den wahnwitzigen Willen sich nach vorn zu stellen. Während die Diva schlau genug ist zu wissen das vorn auch durchaus faule Tomaten regnen kann, perlen diese jedoch am Ego und der Realitätswahrnehmung des Tyrannen ab, solange er noch nicht von wirklich allen Seiten genug Gegenwind erhalten hat. Tyrannen umgeben sich mit Groupies, fangen skrupellos Plotter ein die dann für sie zum Story schreiben versklavt werden um die Herrlichkeit des Tyrannen noch mehr zu preisen, versagen aber kläglich bei der Außendarstellung desselben was immer die Schuld der anderen ist. Was nicht an der Story des Plotters liegt sondern daran das der Tyrann der festen Überzeugung ist das ein wirklich mächtiger und cooler Charakter daran zu erkennen ist das er jedem vors Knie pinkelt und möglichst viel herum krakeelt. Das er dadurch eher wie das Sandmännchen nach einer Dosis Crack wirkt versteht er nicht wirklich aber es erheitert den Server. Noch lustiger wird das ganze wenn sich zwei Tyrannen auf einem Server kabbeln, das ist genau der Moment in dem man sich genüsslich zurück lehnen kann und meist im Serverforum das verbale Schlammcatchen und Haare ziehen der beiden bei einem gemütlichen Bier genießen kann. Tyrannen sind Gewohnheitstiere und neigen zu Wiederholungen, selbst wenn ein Char auf Eis gelegt wird, ist der Neue nur der Aufguss des Alten und sie nehmen gewohnheitsmäßig auch jedes Quartal den ultimativen Abschied vom Server oder dem Spiel. Wobei sie natürlich verkünden das jeder der noch spielt nachdem sie ihr gottgleiches Licht diesem entzogen haben, natürlich doof und überhaupt blöd ist. Was sie nicht daran hindert bei ihrer genau zuverlässigen quartalsweisen Rückkehr den ganzen Kladderadatsch von vorn zu beginnen, denn dann gibt es ja neue Groupies die noch nicht selbst erlebt haben was andere ihnen schon als Warnung auf den Weg gegeben haben. Wenn dann das Spiel oder der Server eine Weile besteht lockt ihre quartalsweise Caligula-für-Arme-Performance nicht mal mehr ihre Oma aus ihrem Raid, was den Tyrannen eine Weile sehr einsam und traurig macht bis das nächste MMORPG entdeckt wird wo der Tyrann dann wieder das macht wofür er geschaffen wurde. Den anderen Losern mal zeigen wie richtiges He-Man RP geht! Chaka! Der Kumpel Um es von vorn herein klar zu sagen, dies ist eine Liebeserklärung. Der Kumpel ist der ultimative Traumspieler und wer einen findet sollte ihn hegen und pflegen und ihn knuddeln und wuddeln und ihn liebdrücken bis ihm die Luft ausgeht...naja...fast. Kumpel gibt es wie bei vielen Typen in weiblicher und männlicher Ausgabe und sie sind einfach nur das was man sich eigentlich erhofft wenn man in einem MMORPG sich in das Wagnis RP wirft. Der Kumpel spielt weil er Spaß am RP hat, verträgt auch mal einen rauhen IC Ton und man kann sich mit seinen Chars in die Wolle bekommen ohne das man ooc lang und breit erklären muss warum nun der eigene Chars so handelt. Der Kumpel weiß das einfach, setzt voraus das man ic und ooc trennen kann weil er es selbst tut und man muss sich nichts gegenseitig lang und breit erklären. Er/sie verwechselt eine ic-Beziehung nicht mit dem wahren Leben wie es manchmal Prinz Eisenherz passiert und man kann sich mit ihm wüste ic Prügeleien liefern und gleichzeitig ooc über die fachmännische Beschreibung des Prügelemotes philosophieren. Der Kumpel hat ein Leben außerhalb des PC´s, genug Selbstbewusstsein um nicht zu zicken oder eine Diva zu sein und erkennt einen Sexoholic schon am Geruch. Der Kumpel ist auch gelassen genug um konstruktive Kritik zu üben und in jeder Gilde die länger überleben will als eine Eintagsfliege absolut unerlässlich. Kumpel haben auch kein Problem damit ein MMO von heute auf morgen zu kündigen wenn es ihnen zu blöd wird und man bleibt mit ihnen auch außerhalb des Spiels gern in Kontakt. Meist ziehen Kumpels gern in kleinen Gruppen von MMO zu MMO, die Veteranen unter ihnen lieben es in einem neuen MMO darauf zu wetten wie lange es dauert bis der erste Tyrann oder Sexoholic auftaucht. Sie sind gern in der Gesellschaft von Mamas, zynischen Bastarden und Plottern und tauschen am Lagerfeuer alte RP Geschichten aus, wobei sie meist mit einem Augenzwinkern über ihre eigenen Anfängerzeiten erzählen und ihre peinlichsten Faux-Pas ohne Probleme als Erheiterung beisteuern. Kumpels haben oft einen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber ihren Gruppenmitgliedern aber sie sind auch in der Lage diesen zu ihrem eigenen Schutz in den Hintern zu treten. Kumpels sind gereift, meist haben sie eine gewisse Evolution in MMOs hinter sich und nehmen deswegen vieles nicht mehr ganz so tragisch, was andere noch Schweißausbrüche auf die Stirn treibt. Kumpels übernehmen auch stillschweigend und in Übereinstimmung mit den zynischen Bastarden die Arschtritte die sonst Mama verteilen müsste, manchmal tarnen sie sich auch als der böse Bulle. Dennoch sollte man nie den Fehler machen zu glauben das sie alles mitmachen, Kumpel sind keine Groupies, sie haben eine Schmerzgrenze und wer sie überschreitet merkt schnell das der Kumpel nicht zögert diese eisern zu verteidigen, weshalb Tyrannen meist baß erstaunt sind wenn ihr Kumpel ihnen unmissverständlich klarmacht wo der Bartel den Most holt. Auch Diven sollten sich hüten den Kumpel anzupfeifen, sie werden schnell an eine Betonwand laufen und einen Gratis-Lidschatten erhalten. Doch die meisten Kumpel sind eher gelassen und genau deswegen macht es Spaß mit ihnen zu spielen. Der zynische Bastard Er/Sie hat alles gesehen und alles erlebt, der zynische Bastard ist meist ein RP Veteran der irgendwie ein bisschen wie der Marlboro Cowboy wirkt der gerade mal in die Stadt einreitet und eigentlich viel zu abgebrüht ist um sich noch über irgend etwas zu wundern. Genau wie der Kumpel hat der zynische Bastard eine gewisse Evolution im RP erlebt, alles irgendwie schon mal gesehen und deswegen kann man ihn auch selten wirklich aus der Ruhe bringen. Es sei denn man pisst seine Kumpel an. Dann ist der Augenblick gekommen wo in Dodge City der entwurzelte Busch über die Straße rollt und High Noon erreicht ist. Das Dumme ist nämlich, dadurch das dieser Bastard bereits soviel erlebt und gesehen hat, weiß er auch wie er mit den Zicken, Diven und Tyrannen umgehen muss. Was meist für die anderen mit vagen Gefühl endet irgendwie nicht ernst genommen zu werden, während der Bastard auf der Mundharmonika dudelt. Der zynische Bastard verfügt meist über einen recht großen Wortschatz den er auch gnadenlos und ohne zu Zögern einsetzt, was für die einen der Peacemaker ist für ihn Ironie, die er gern einsetzt um eigentlich nur das zu enthüllen was ihm gegenübersteht und ihm mit einem Schmunzeln einen Spiegel vor zuhalten. Im Gegensatz zum Kumpel sind zynische Bastarde nicht immer nett, sie können sogar auf ein enormes Drecksack-Potential zurück greifen auch wenn sie deswegen manchmal das Gewissen piekt. Er/Sie ist nicht bösartig nur irgendwie sehr mental müde wenn mal wieder eine Diva auf die gleiche Art zickt, ein Tyrann zum xten Mal den gleichen verbalen Unsinn krakeelt oder ein unvorsichtiger Sexoholic glaubt ein neues Opfer gefunden zu haben. Der Bastard würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben das ihm etwas am Spiel oder der Comm liegt aber eigentlich ist er ein bisschen der Samuel Mumm des RP´s ohne um den Job gebeten zu haben. Auch neigt er dazu sich zurück zu ziehen wenn er/sie merkt das seine gut gemeinten Ratschläge ins Leere laufen, was zum einen daran liegt das er/sie dadurch doch durchblicken ließ das da noch irgendwo eine weiche Stelle unter der brettharten Schale ist und zum anderen weil er durchaus auch eine winzig kleine Diva in sich hat, die er jedoch an einer sehr kurzen Leine führt. Seine größte Sorge ist das das kleine Miststück entkommt und er seine eigenen Prinzipien verrät. Was wiederum dazu führt das er/sie lieber ein Spiel beendet als sich selbst plötzlich im Spiegel zu sehen und zu erkennen das er/sie nicht mehr das ist was sie in mühsamer Arbeit erreicht hat. Nämlich ein zynischer Bastard zu sein der eben nach der Schießerei wieder aus der Stadt in den Sonnenuntergang reitet. Zynische Bastarde verlassen ein MMO durchaus öfter und kehren auch wieder zurück wenn sie ihre Erholungs- Auszeit genommen haben. Anders als Tyrannen machen sie aber nicht soviel Wind darum, am Besten man schenkt ihnen eine Mundharmonika oder eine Gitarre und singt mit ihnen gemeinsam das Lied vom einsamen Cowboy. In jedem Fall nehmen sie alles und sich selbst im Besonderen nie wirklich bierernst auch wenn sie manchmal einen Heidenspaß daran haben revolverknallend die Daltons zu jagen. Das Lämmchen Lämmchen sind meist in real weiblich und noch jung, es gibt aber auch real männliche Lämmchen die dann meist weibliche Chars spielen und diese erstaunlich realistisch darstellen, oft so gut das selbst weibliche Spieler eine Weile brauchen um das zu erkennen. Lämmchen könnte man mit kleinen Mädchen verwechseln, doch wo das kleine Mädchen Unschuld und Zartheit als Mittel zum Zweck einsetzt (der Zweck ist da sehr horizontal und materialistisch gelagert) ist das Lämmchen wirklich so lieb und nett wie der Char davor. Auch wenn Lämmchen Jungfrauen darstellen können, sind diese nicht getarnte Diven oder kleine Mädchen deren Jungfräulichkeit nach jedem Bettlaken-Mambo wieder auf wundersame Weise zurück ploppt, sie sind wirklich unschuldig. Sie sind ein wenig der weibliche Gegenpart zu Prinz Eisenherz und wenn der unwarscheinliche Glücksfall eintrifft das Lämmchen und Prinz Eisenherz aufeinander treffen, dann kann man mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen das irgendwo ein Streichorchester aus dem Nichts aufploppt und es rosarote Brillen regnet. Meistens jedoch wird das Lämmchen von einem/einer Freund/in angeschleppt die gern Zicke, Tyrann oder Diva ist und die natürliche Freundlichkeit des Lämmchen ausnutzt um selbst ein bisschen besser da zu stehen. Diese wird das Lämmchen auch ungeniert einem Sexoholic zum Fraß vorwerfen wenn dabei ein paar neue virtuelle Manolo Blahniks rausspringen um natürlich hinterher dem Lämmchen zu sagen, das er/sie es ja gleich gewusst hat und sehr enttäuscht vom Lämmchen ist. Was das Lämmchen dann auch zu allem Unglück glaubt und sich selbst die größten Vorwürfe macht anstatt ordentliche Watschen zu verteilen. Das Lämmchen will an das Gute im Menschen glauben und an das Gute im Internet-Menschen (so unrealistisch das auch klingen mag), hat meist eine große soziale Ader, hört anderen bis zur Selbstaufgabe zu und würde niemals jemanden im Stich lassen den es mag, selbst wenn ihn das all sein virtuelles Heil kostet. Deswegen muss man Lämmchen vor sich selbst und anderen schützen bis es groß genug oder realistisch genug ist, der bösen Welt etwas entgegen zu setzen. Wenn ein Kumpel eine Mama oder ein zynischer Bastard auf ein ausgenutztes Lämmchen trifft das in den Klauen einer Diva, eines Tyrannen oder eines Sexoholics ist, dann kann man getrost das Popcorn herausholen und darauf wetten mit wie vielen Schägen Erstere, Letztere zu Boden schicken werden. Das ist die ultimative Schlacht der hellen gegen die dunkle Seite der Macht, da bleibt kein Laserschwert trocken. Experten gehen davon aus das Frodo nur deswegen nach Mount Doom geschickt wurde um dafür zu sorgen das sich Mama Gandalf, Kumpel Gimli, Aragorn und Legolas in Ruhe darum kümmern können das sie Tyrann Sauron den Arsch aufreissen können, weil der dem Lämmchen Frodo an die Wäsche wollte. Der Clown Wer kennt das nicht, da sitzt man im Kino in einem ausnahmsweise wirklich guten und packenden Thriller oder auch Drama und mitten in der fesselnsten Szene, wird irgend ein Witzbold einen Furz imitieren und damit die Spannung ordentlich in den Gully kippt. Clowns leben nach dem Motto „Lache und die Welt lacht mit dir, weine und du bist allein“. Dummerweise haben sie das Motto nie wirklich verstanden, das einzige was sie daraus schliessen ist das sie immer Gesellschaft haben werden wenn sie nur ordentlich herumblödeln, selbst wenn die Gags nicht mal mehr im Sonntags Seniorenprogramm mitleidig belächelt werden. Clown wollen nicht allein sein, denn eigentlich sind sie gar nicht so gut drauf wie es scheint, sie haben Angst vor der Stille und noch mehr Angst vor emotional berührenden Szenen. Dann entsteht eine innere Spannung in ihnen derer sie nicht Stand halten können und dann kommt eben das Furzkissen, damit sie alles nicht so ernst nehmen müssen. Wenn man dem Clown einen Gefallen und der Community einige wirklich unvergessliche Szenen bescheren will, hetzt man den Clown auf einen Tyrannen oder eine Diva. Das Ergebnis toppt selbst die besten Szenen zwischen dem Roadrunner und Wile E. Koyote. Es ist einfach zu putzig die Schaumbläschen vor den Mäulern zu zählen, während der Clown so richtig in seinem Element ist und deren imaginäre Erhabenheit genüsslich mit dem Gummihuhn zerdellert. Doch wehe ein Clown verliert seinen Spaß, selbst der zynische Bastard hat nicht einmal annähernd soviel verbale Säurekugeln zu verschiessen wie ein desillusionierter Clown. Wenn er beisst, beisst er richtig, Feinde, Freund und am Ende auch sich selbst. Dann hilft meist nur eine Extraportion von Mamas Trost und Apfelkuchen bis der Clown wieder lachen kann, meist weil er Mama den Apfelkuchen unter den Sitz legt. Hamlet / Ophelia Wer jemals auf die Idee kommen sollte ein tolles RP Event mit Superstimmung in eine öde Wüste der Langeweile und Depression zu verwandeln, in der die Idee seinen Kopf an den Teppich zu nageln wie ein echter Partykracher erscheint, der sollte einen Hamlet oder eine Ophelia einladen. Leiden, Jammer und tiefe Sinnkrisen sind der Sumpf in dem diese kleinen putzigen Gesellen aufblühen. Lemminge haben sich nicht immer von Klippen gestürzt, nein sie waren sogar gutgelaunte ausgeglichene Tierchen die ihren inneren Mittelpunkt gerade zen-mässig auspendelten als ihnen ein Hamlet über den Weg lief und sie nach der Uhrzeit fragte. Egal welche Art Unterhaltung man gerade führt, sei es über die horrenden Preise im AH oder der heitere Bardensang vom letzten Barbarenbesäufnis, ein Hamlet/ eine Ophelia wird es innerhalb von Sekunden schaffen dies auf ihre eigene tragische Lebenskrise zu beziehen um allen Umstehenden vorzuführen wie man so richtig leidet. Selbst wenn man sie ignoriert werden sie den Teppich vollquasseln bis der sich vor Verzweiflung mit den eigenen Fransen erhängt. Fröhliche Hochzeiten können mit sekundengenauer Präzision damit rechnen das ein dramatischer Monolog über die tragische Traurigkeit der Sumpfhöckernasenralle in einem, natürlich gerade so überlebbaren öffentlichen Suizidversuch mündet, den Hamlet/Ophelia vor der indignierten Gesellschaft mit der gleichen inneren Befriedigung durchführen, die ein durchschnittlicher gerade entwöhnter Dreijähriger bei einem erfolgreichen Gang aufs Töpfchen empfindet, samt stolzer Präsentation des Ganzen vor Mama. Denn es geht Hamlet/Ophelia eigentlich nur um eines, Aufmerksamkeit für die Präsentation der stündlichen „Ich bin der Mittelpunkt der Welt“ Performance, die ihnen natürlich nach eigener Empfindung zusteht. Das einzige wirklich wirksame Mittel gegen sie ist eine gezielte Attacke durch einen Clown, wobei man diese mit chirurgischer Präzision timen sollte, denn wenn der Clown zu lange dem Patchouli-Odem dieser Spezies ausgesetzt wird, entsteht erhöhte Gefahr einer Infizierung mit Desillusionierung und das würde wieder viel Arbeit für Mama bedeuten. Oder man ignoriert sie einfach und kauft eben einen neuen Teppich. (Hier endet unser kleiner Exkurs, danke für die Aufmerksamkeit) Kategorie:Guide